Knights
by Methodical Mind
Summary: The kind that shows what they all think and believe. The kind of people they are seen as. In this short , Scarecrow tries to convince everyone to join into his cause. Why he thinks this action. This last run will end the Legend of the Batman. Continuing after the short stories "Gone Price" , " Shorten Hero".


Words. Moving , ever so alive to all. They all listened in there own ways. The kind that meant more to any person with a record.

With a reason to hate the outside world. Penguin sat in his chair. Coat off. His eyes staring down at the blue prints.

The kind of prints , showing the city sewer pipelines. The kind of job Penguin was being handed. He hated this.

Feeling as such a lower rank , the kind of nasty he didn't want.

His grunting. His hands touching the light weighted paper ever so delicate. His smoking pipe. Continued its small puffs. Harvey walked slowly left and right.

His right hand flipping his grand father's collectible. His Family's coin. Flipping during the words that spoke aloud.

Harley walked inside from the outside balcony.

Soaked wet. Her make up and eyes. Dripping with colors of sadness. Her eyes looked towards the speaker. The terrifying Scarecrow.

Standing at the center of the room. His arms were open. Both arms. The light above him generated a large shadow on the ground.

Poison Ivy sat with her right leg over her left leg. Feeling like this will never work. Her eyes looked away from Scarecrow for a second.

Wondering about alternatives. Riddle looked at his watch. Seeing the time and hourly riddles he had roughed up within the hour.

His mind felt joyful about them. Wanting to unleash his own tech. Scarecrow looked back towards Harley. Seeing her wet. Cold. By her reaction.

She looked away from him as one of her men walked towards her. Handing her a large coat. Scarecrow lowered his arms.

His glowing white eyes looked away.

His vials within his jacket. Bubbled ever so much. Penguin grunted and shucked. Harvey Dent sighed. Looking down at his shoes.

_" Agreed?" - Scarecrow _

_" What?! I mean really? This? This is what you want from us?" asked Penguin _

_" Your cooperation is needed...I expect nothing less apart from what I am doing for you...All of you" - Scarecrow_

_" Really? Batman will tak-"_

_" The Batman...He is my concern..Not any of yours" said Arkham Knight's voice through the room_

Penguin looked back. Seeing Armored Mercenaries. 3 At the door. Holding pump action shotguns. 3 At the outside Balcony. Checking for any signs.

Scarecrow's gaze turned towards Penguin. Harvey Dent looked at Harley. Arkham Knight's voice had echoed through the speakers around the room.

_" I understand this action...I expect you...Arkham Knight is it?...We each will get a shot at the bat?" asked Riddler_

_" If you do..your on your own...I will not have my men protect any of your stupid consequences at all...Scarecrow you know our deal" said Arkham Knight_

_" What? Then why are you prote-"_

_" His actions , are of my choosing, I gave him this task , apart from our deal...he can protect you the way he wants..." said Scarecrow_

_" What's the deal you and this Knight made...I want to know" said Poison Ivy _

Scarecrow looked down. His battered torn, ugly faded hoodie covered his eyes. His jaw seemed to move as almost it was ready to drop. His breathing went.

His tone of voice was stunning. His tone went from wanting , to hate. Poison Ivy stared at him closely.

Noticing his hands with the large ever so pointy needles. Touching against each other. His tone.

**_" The Kind that dies with you " he whispered to all_**

* * *

Lights. High above the sky the batman Symbol. The signal known to all throughout the city of Gotham. What they ever so fear. The kind of shivers you gain.

Arkham Knight stood up. Standing tall. Looking beyond the helicopter's that flew around the city. The constant riots seemed to distract the police.

His body armor gained cold shivering rain. Slamming onto his body. His glowing eyes of blue. His hands clenched. Tightly , as he seemed to hate this city.

_" You still Pursue " _

_" You still fight...a worthless fight that has no end...Pathetic...Old Man" _

_" I will end your life...I swear it" _

_" No Place For A Hero..." _

* * *

Glowing signatures of heat and weapons. Glowed showing what they had. Lowering the binoculars. In the cold wet heavy pouring night of this late December.

His eyes stared with his famous Glare. The Batman. On one knee. Staring at the robbery down 312 Feet below him. Beside him was a gargoyle statue.

_" Bruce?" -Oracle_

His long darkened coat flapping. He sighed. Looking right over his shoulder he stared at the gnarling Gargoyle. He patted it's left shoulder.

_" Yes Oracle?" -Batman _

_" I have a bad feeling about this night...I-I just can't believe this chaos" she said _

_" I know..Gotham's in it's worst...I won't allow it to fall" said Batman _

_" But...What if we can't save Gotham...What if this really is the end?!" she asked worried out of her mind _

_" No...Gotham isn't beyond Saving Oracle...We can do this...Your Father is doing his part..as will I do mine" said Batman _

_" Robin's at down town handling a Suicide Joker Squad...he's doing well actually...Night wing is doing his own as well..." she said _

_" I know...I'm glad they are" said Batman _

_" Bruce..." _

_" ...Be careful " she whispered_

_" Thanks " said Batman looking to his gargoyle_

_" Don't you give me that look , I know what I'm doing" said Batman as he jumped , in a leaping motion_

Batman dropped. Allowing himself to drop quick in constant free fall. Heading downwards in a dropping sky diving motion. Hearing the distant screams.

Patrol cars. Gun fire. Crashes. The sounds of an endangered City. The kind of danger that calls for a protector. The Kind that ask for more than just a hero.

_**A Guardian. **_

* * *

_" Hope the many of you enjoyed this"_

_"I Might make it into a full chapter story !"_

_" Let me Know what you guys ALL THINK!"_

_" I thank the many that read my stories! Thanks a bunch and please continue reading!"_

_LEGENDARY ICON_

* * *

**_K_**

**_N_**

**_I_**

**_G_**

**_H_**

**_T_**

**_S_**


End file.
